diabolik_lovers_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Euphemia
Euphemia is the wife of the previous Vampire King Peter and the mother of Henry, Karlheinz, and Richter, making her the grandmother of the Sakamaki brothers. Appearance Euphemia has a strong resemblance of her second son Karlheinz. She has long beautiful wavy white hair that reaches to her heels and golden eyes with beautiful pale skin. She wears a blue dress that has diamonds on her chest. She also wears white peal earrings and a black chocker that a sapphire on it. She wears dark blue slippers and gloves that reaches to her elbows. Personality Euphemia shows to have unfairly favorited her youngest son Richter and was protective of him. She shows to be more open minded than the rest of her family. She is soft spoken and polite towards everyone around her including the servants, other demons, and even humans. Unlike the the rest of her family, she is much kinder to humans. Euphemia also has empathy for those who were in pain. While Euphemia was still the Vampire Queen, she was very mercyful and gentle. Euphemia appears to have a a clear sense of right and wrong. However, Euphemia also shows to have low esteem, due to the emotional abuse from her husband and shows to have a deep hatred for him. When she was still the Vampire Queen, Euphemia appeared to have been strong willed. Despite being beautiful, Euphemia is very intelligent and clever. Even though she has a deep hatred towards her husband, she pitied him. As a grandmother, Euphemia shows to very doting towards her grandchildren and gives them a great deal of love. However, Euphemia does have a firm side, especially when it comes to her grandchildren. While she can be kind and gentle towards them. She can also be strict and cold at times that they need disciplined. Showing that Euphemia can give the brothers tough love. History When Euphemia was very young, she was betrothed to the Vampire King Peter. She and her husband had three sons whom they named Henry, Karlheinz, and Richter. While Peter favored their eldest son, Euphemia favored their youngest son Richter. During her marriage to Peter, Euphemia suffered emotional abuse from him. She tried to fullfilled her duties as the wife of the Vampire King and remained loyal to him. However, Peter made it difficult for Euphemia, making her life a living nightmare. Relationships Peter Peter was Euphemia's husband and her abuser. Her marriage to him was a very unhappy and unhealthy one. Because her marriage to was arranged, she didn't have much say or no say in the matter. Euphemia was heavily emotional abused by him. She was aware about his mistresses but didn't say anything about it. The two never found happiness in their marriage and only had hatred towards each other. Euphemia shows to have grained a deep hatred towards Peter. According to Euphemia, did at some point admired her husband before she she met him. In fact, when they first met, Euphemia said that he was a gentleman. However, after Euphemia became his wife, Peter showed his true colors. Euphemia soon began to him with her being. After Peter's death, Euphemia didn't show signs of grief or sadness of her husband's death. When Euphemia does speak of Peter, she usually has dark tone. She even revealed that she wishes that she was the one to kill him. Henry Henry is Euphemia's eldest son. Their relationship is unknown but because Henry was favored by Peter and Euphemia favored Richter, it likely to have been complicated. Henry even says that she had always kept her distant from him. Karlheinz Karlheinz is Euphemia's second son. Her relationship with her son is unknown but it could be complicated since she favored his Richter. According to Cordelia, Karl sent her away after he took the crown from his father. However, he does allow his children to visit their grandmother from time to time. Richter Richter is Euphemia's youngest son and her favorite son. She was much protective of him than her other sons. When Richter was sad or scared, he asked his mother to hug him or to sing him a lullaby. After she was sent into exile by Karl, Richter was heartbroken by this. Euphemia was saddened that she had to be separated from her youngest son. Trivia * Euphemia's name means "Well spoken, good, and to speak". * Euphemia is said to favored her son Richter. * According to Cordelia, her own son Karl sent her away from the family's castle shortly after claiming the throne from his father. * So fare, Euphemia shows to be the kindest in her family. Category:Vampires Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Demons Category:Immortals Category:Parents Category:Grandparents Category:Mothers Category:Grandmothers Category:Sakamaki Family Category:Married Category:Wives Category:Royalties Category:Queens Category:Aunts Category:Adults Category:Alive Category:Supportive Characters Category:Heroes Category:Exile Characters Category:Tragic Characters